The Last Few Hours
by Michelle Kay
Summary: Harry sat on the big red couch in front of the fire. He was back at Hogwarts for the last time sitting in the Gryffindor common room. The flames danced in front of him as the common room grew darker with each passing minute. Tomorrow morning he’d be leavi


Title: The Last Few Hours

Author: Michelle

Rating: G (suitable for all ages)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own anything except the plot. All characters are from the mind of JK Rowling. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Harry sat on the big red couch in front of the fire. He was back at Hogwarts for the last time sitting in the Gryffindor common room. The flames danced in front of him as the common room grew darker with each passing minute. Tomorrow morning he'd be leaving Hogwarts…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**arry sat on the big red couch in front of the fire. He was back at Hogwarts for the last time sitting in the Gryffindor common room. The flames danced in front of him as the common room grew darker with each passing minute. Tomorrow morning he'd be leaving Hogwarts.

Was it destiny that every year he was here he had to fight Voldemort? He couldn't ever live like a normal student here. He sighed to himself wondering why he was wasting his last hours at Hogwarts by himself, alone, in the Gryffindor common room. There had to be a logical explanation.

The flames seemed to play tricks with his mind, making him think that Sirius was here again. He didn't know exactly how he felt about leaving Hogwarts. It was sad, yet happy at the same time. He'd never wander the halls of the castle again, he'd never get to sneak into Hogsmead, he'd never get to be yelled at by Snape or taunted by Malfoy. Where could he go that would be as much of a home to him as Hogwarts was? There was no place in the world he'd rather be. Yet, Voldemort was gone, no more classes or tests. He wouldn't ever have to go back to the Dursley's.

All the other seventh years were downstairs at the farewell dance but he just didn't feel like going. Celebrating the end of Hogwarts hardly seemed logical in his mind yet Ron and Hermione had insisted that he go. He had told them that he was tired and just didn't want to go but insisted that they go have a good time without them. He sighed again.

He always thought that leaving school would be a great, new adventure but it was a safe-haven for him; not that Hogwarts was really all that safe considering the evil teachers, basilisks, murderous rats, dragons and evil wizards and royals walking the halls. He chuckled to himself thinking about all his 'adventures' with Ron and Hermione.

He thought for a moment about what the end of Hogwarts would mean for them. Ron was most likely going to be a Quidditch player; which would have him traveling all over. Hermione wanted to be a healer which could take her pretty much anywhere. And here I am, with no real career ahead for me. Sure, I've done the auror training but I'm just so tired. I don't want to be the boy-who-lived anymore. And without my friends, I don't think I can handle it.

He laid his head down on the arm of the couch and listened to the crackling of the fire. He took a deep breath. It just doesn't seem right, me leaving here, I've been through so much but I never want to leave. Home is always going to be Hogwarts, and nothing I do can ever stop that. Maybe I should just become a teacher here so I don't have to leave. Harry laughed at this thought. Working side by side with Snape wasn't one of his dreams for the future. But then again…

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the portrait-hole open and close again. "Harry? What are you still doing here? I thought you were tired." Hermione said taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"I am." He replied still staring into the flames. They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione sniffled. "Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked turning towards her.

"I just…I don't want to leave here. All three of us are going to be doing different things and we won't get to see each other often and I don't know what I'm going to do without you two and I'm not sure if I can get the job that I want and I can't…" Hermione trailed off tears coming down her face.

"Hermione? Can't what?" Harry asked looking at her with concern.

"I just can't." She said defeated.

They sat in silence for awhile more listening to the crackling of the fire. They made a silent promise to each other that night; they promised that no matter what, friends are forever. Even when you get jobs, families and new lives, friends are the number one priority. Best friends forever…and they mean it.


End file.
